1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an agricultural vehicle monitoring system and, more particularly, to an agricultural vehicle having a video camera and video monitor to monitor activity around the agricultural vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is well-known in the art to use a pulling vehicle, such as a tractor, in conjunction with an applicator, such as a tool bar or planter. One major drawback of such combinations is the inability of the operator to simultaneously view both the direction of travel and the applicator.
Farm land is often rough and uneven. Accordingly, an operator of an agricultural vehicle must closely monitor the direction of the vehicle's travel to avoid drifting. The operator, however, must also monitor any applicator being towed behind the agricultural vehicle. If the applicator is not monitored, a problem with the applicator could go unchecked. Problems could range from having to retrace a particular area of ground to a hazardous waste cleanup in the event of leaking material. Often hazardous material, such as anhydrous ammonia, is being applied to the soil. If a leak were to occur during the application of the anhydrous ammonia, it may be several minutes before the operator turns around and notices the problem. Such a delay could result in a large loss of relatively expensive anhydrous ammonia. Additionally, if it is unclear when the leak began, it is difficult to determine how much of the soil must be reinjected with anhydrous ammonia. Most importantly, loss of a significant amount of anhydrous ammonia into the atmosphere could result in a harmful, or even potentially life threatening, situation if the anhydrous ammonia were inhaled by the operator or by persons standing nearby during the application process. Additionally, for commercial agricultural application concerns, an operator is often contracted to work a field with which he is unfamiliar. In such a circumstance, the operator often has to "guess" where to begin applying product. An incorrect "guess" could waste valuable product or even damage existing crops. It would, therefore, be desirable to be able to transmit visual images to a remote location. Persons at this remote location could then compare the visual information to instruct the operator where to begin and where to end the application process.
The difficulties encountered hereinabove are sought to be eliminated by the present invention.